Forum:What to use? Submachine gun
Hey guys i ran into another wall with two amazing guns for my level and cant pick what to use. im a lvl 43 Hunter with 15 smg proficiency 1) KKA42 Combustion Hellfire - orange name - 74 damage - 87.2 accuracy - 6.9 fire rate - holds 28 rounds - X4 fire 2) T042 Malevolent stinger - Purple name - 110 damage - 90.2 accuracy - 13.4 fire rate - holds 31 rounds - +64% Recoil Reduction any ideas? Tough one, but you can't go wrong with a Hellfire, especially if that's your only one. It's been so long since I was level 43 that I can't even tell if that's a good one for that level anymore. That Dahl (I'm assuming) smg is pretty good though, especially if it has a scope. I would say if you don't have a better Hellfire, keep that one. Oh, and get the Moxxi DLC so you can have enough storage to not be so vexxed so often.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:46, June 15, 2010 (UTC) haha i have both of the other DLC's and right now im broke. The stinger does not have a scope but i just killed pumpkin head with it fairly easily. Its the only hellfire i have ran into so far and its lvl req is only 22 its a Torgue not a Dahl Btw, im supprised by how much ammo the stinger eats though Hellfire is better. It's x4 Fire elemental effect can make it's Total Damage as high as 370. Fire rate is poor but, as ConceitedJarrad said, keep it until find a better one. -- MeMadeIt 03:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) That's kind of a tricky one. I usually figure out how much total damage I can do in about 2 seconds of constant fire (about the amount of time you have before you need cover; depending on the enemy of course). I love the Hellfire SMG in general, but I think the Malevolent Stinger. Higher acc, twice the fire rate, bigger clip, more damage. I think (I may be wrong) that those stats combined could do more damage than the elemental effect. If you only got room for one you cant go wrong with a hellfire. --ICB MstrFalco i use a hunter too and ive maxxed out the smg proficienty. i would suggest using both, hellfire on the lance and the stinger on everything else, least til you get a better hellfire. one with about 8.x fire rate does it for me. ~Crazyross The only input I have: If you have skill points invested in trespass, I would stick to the stinger because it is non elemental. Elemental guns only bypass shields on the actual bullet hit, then the damage over time eats at the shields. I have found I kill shielded enemies faster with non elemental guns. This changes with non shielded enemies like psychos or skags, where the hellfire will own. They call me Hellz Lips 06:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC)